The Price to be Paid
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: This is my anniversary fic. There are loads of shout outs in there. The fic is about a wedding that was arranged by the parents -- where the bride and the groom have never met. But someone in the audience changes everything.


Disclaimer: I'm in the process of settling my lawsuits and getting part ownership to Digimon so I can erase that Tamers crap and bring Takari back into the picture. But, until then, I have no part in it and this is just for my own sadistic pleasure as I enjoy meddling in the romantic lives of others who do no really exist.

A/N - Hum. That disclaimer was definitely a run of the mouth. Anywho, I checked my ff.net account the other day and guess what I saw. 7/22 was my one year anniversary. Well, howdy-do (pardon me, I recently spent a week in the Mid-West United States with people from all over the US – in a red blazer)! I had to write something special for that. And, lo and behold, this is going to be my 50th fic! That calls for some special shout outs. And, boy, have there been a lot of people to thank.

Guess I'll start with all the people who have given me inspiration in the past. Takari's Baybee, you've been so cool. You were one of the first people to review my stories and really meant what you said. It's been great to get dedications from you. Sir Brass of the Pen, you gave me my first review of real criticism. And it meant something. I thought about it. Thanks. Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady, you made me think. Everything I wrote, I had to think about more. What you read, you critiqued. People never do that to me. Izzychick, I don't even know if you still write, but you were my first fan. You read so much of my stuff and were so happy with it; you're the reason I kept posting. Immia, I don't remember why we first started talking, but you supported me and I supported you. I'm glad you finally posted more stories. AlexPG13, you buffed up my Yamori spirit. You were always really nice and really helpful. Shadow2k, I was your first request fic! We talked for a while, you helped me find inspiration. DJ Clue, you helped me realize that I shouldn't write for the people I *want* to read, I should write for the people who *do* read. Does that make sense? Well, it does to me, so thanks for teaching me it.

On to the DigiElite, my group of online friends who have helped me so much it would take me ages to state it all. But I'm going to try. Wolfie, you were the first one to invite me into the group. You've probably read more of my stuff than most of the others. You didn't flame me, even when I probably deserved it. You got me started with the group. We split the trouble-making 50/50 now, but you do more. TogetherAgain, you've always been really nice to me, even if you do get into fights with the others. LOL. You read my stuff, reviewed it, even before the group, and you never put me down. Thanks. Digicowboy, you're the wacky, zany, comic one. You've inspired me more than you know. And you're the Nintendo Master! Phire Phoenix, I'd hate to be your sister. LOL. You're great to talk to, and you don't go with the majority if you believe differently. I'll work on Falling for you. Arylwren, the mod. You keep me in line, but you're also understanding. And I know I can always count on you to keep an online secret. AAUK, you scare me sometimes, but you crack the whip when you have to. Even though you have a short fuse, when you're not blowing up, you're great. You always have really good things to say in your reviews and I like getting reviews from you. Sweetchick08079, I know we don't know each other really well, but you're PC's friend, so you must be cool. But the times we have spoken, you've always been fun to talk to. Insane Friend 02, even though you're new, it's been cool meeting you. You're an interesting person and you can make me laugh. Blackout12, you have such a crazy sense of humor. LOL. You make me laugh all the time. Tylenol hangovers! Alfogamer2, you probably won't read this, and you're my little brother's friend so I can say it to you anytime, but you should write stuff. You're okay for a little kid (no offense). PhoniexChild, you're awesome! We have the weirdest conversations, and somehow, through all the babble, I managed to get this idea. We back each other up against the others, if they feel the need to challenge us. And we write fics together. It's been cool meeting you. Hopefully we'll still be chatting by the next anniversary.

On to my friends, who've been there for me through my entire online writing career.

Galassos Gal 124 - My Dream Street Buddy! LOL. I've had some crazy dreams and you listen to 'em. You gotta update! It was weird to find out that you wrote fan fiction too, but definitely cool, especially after I read your stuff.

EvilTenchi - I know you feel that no one reads your stuff, but I do. You should update. If I learned one thing in a year of writing it's that you shouldn't write for more reviewers, you should write for the ones you have. You listen to my story ideas all the times, or let me babble to the others even when you don't understand. Thanks.

SaturnsChild - You are one of the coolest friends I have. Your stories make me laugh until I cry. Plus, you are my writer's block killer! LOL. You help me get rid of the thing. And you always let me talk to your mom when I come over so she can inspire me too. Thanks a million and one!

Knight - Dude, we have so little in common it makes me laugh. Yet, you've inspired me so much, and become the main character in some of my half-finished fics, the knight in shining armor. You know who you are, I hope. When you and Dreamer4 were going out, you let me steal her from you and talk to her all the time. You may not even read this, but I had to put it here, because you helped me too.

Light Gamer - We had quite the laugh over some of my fics, especially my preposterous couples. I inspired you, and you inspired me right back. The random couples in biology were probably some of the funniest memories I've got. But through it all you've always helped me out, and you never let me bash myself. Hey, you wouldn't even let others bash me. Thanks for being there, and for listening to all the story ideas, even the ones that never worked.

EeyoreP - My first friend in the whole world, and still my best. It's been quite a ride through my writing career, huh? Who'd have thought I'd have done 50 fics in one year, when I couldn't finish a story as a little kid? Who'd have thought you'd actually read my Digimon fics? Well, I hope you're reading this, even if it *is* Digimon. I think it was the long phone conversations that gave me inspiration, although that was usually Harry Potter. Or maybe it was the stories you told me to go read. Whatever it was, you've always been able to shove me into a story. And you've always supported me 100%. Thank you so much. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Dark Gamer - My little brother. The person who got me started on fanfiction.net. Wow. It's been a full year since I joined and I'll never forget the first post. You got more reviews than me, I got jealous and I posted more. Now, I have 44 more fics than you, but it doesn't make you mad. But even before ff.net, you've always supported my writing, even if it meant reading half-finished works, or yelling at me to finish them. You listened to me curse writer's block, even though it was just me that wouldn't write more. You've always been there, and I can't help but love that. You know I support your writing, and, yes, I will finish your birthday fic eventually. I love you and I'm glad you're my brother, even when you're a pain.

Dreamer4 - Possibly the single, most inspirational person in my life. It's probably because we have so much in common, straight down to the love for writing. I got you started on ff.net. You did all the rest, including getting the 200+ reviews. So don't tell me nobody likes your work. You have more reviews on one story than I do on them all. I know I put a huge shout out to you in my V-Day fic, so I'll try to make this pretty short. I'll never forget the day you saved Davis. Even though I never did finish that story, you sure did help a lot with it. You could have written the ending with all the stuff I told you. And you know what? It probably would have been the same ending I would have written. It seems that sometimes you read my mind and it's a little scary, seeing as how short a time we've known each other. You've listened to me rant and rave and cry about everything that needed ranting and raving. You've read more of my fics than almost everybody. And you never had one bad thing to say. Thanks for everything you've done to make my writing better. Blibble and Chick-o-wah.

And last, but most definitely not least, thanks to ff.net. This sounds unbelievably cheesy, but without this website I wouldn't have finished 50 stories. I'd never finished anything before I started posting here. So even with all the trouble it's been having (and caused), I still have to thank it.

Well, I've filled up over two pages with these shout outs. You probably didn't read half of it. But that's okay. I needed to do that, especially in honor of my anniversary and 50 fics. I know it seems stupid and corny, but whatever. 

Oh, yeah, the fic (yes, there's an actual fic) is about a wedding, arranged by the parents, where the bride and the groom have never met. But someone in the audience has something to say.

Now that I'm done babbling (hey, the author's note is longer than some of my fics), on with the fic (finally)!

**__**

The Price to be Paid

By: Hopeful Writer

Dedicated to: everyone who's helped me with ff.net

"Mom, what if I told you I didn't want to get married? Especially not to somebody I'd never met before. What would you say?"

"You're getting married anyway."

And that's how it stood. Hikari Kamiya, better known as Kari, was being fitted for her wedding gown, at the ripe old age of 19. She'd never met the groom; their parents had arranged the wedding. His name was… Tanner. Gregory Tanner.

Kari sighed as she stared at her reflection forlornly. She'd always imagined that her wedding would be a joyous day, filled with happiness and cheers and, most of all, love. Her reflection sighed back, as if to say, "You can forget that dream, kid."

After she changed back into her street clothes, Kari went for a walk, trying to clear her head of any doubts she might have. Gregory was a man of class, very wealthy. He would take good care of her, help her raise a family. All that would have been manageable if not for the boy who held her heart, without even knowing it.

"Why, Miss Kamiya, whatever are you doing out, so close to your wedding day?" a playful voice asked in mock surprise.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Takaishi, that even a bride-to-be needs a little fresh air," she told him sternly.

Takeru Takaishi looked taken aback by her seriousness. "Ah, you'd best get that fresh air now. In eight or nine months, you'll be waddling around with Tanner's kids, I'm sure. He won't waste any time."

"TK! You take that back. You know I won't let him play me like that."

TK smirked softly. "Babe, he's going to be your husband. It's not playing you anymore. It's making a family."

Kari stared at him, then abruptly began to sob into his shirt. TK didn't waste a beat. He scooped her up in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth, letting her cry and beat his chest with her small fists. "Hikari," he whispered, though it came out more like a breath. 

"I don't want to get married, TK," she mumbled into him. She sounded faintly like the little eight-year-old who had told him that she didn't want to go to school, or take a test, or eat her yucky school lunch.

"You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do, Kari. You're a grown woman now, but your mom still controls you. Maybe you should legally emancipate yourself," he suggested, a familiar gleam of laughter coming back to his baby blue eyes.

"I don't think so, Mr. Takaishi. Not gonna happen."

"You know, Hikari Tanner doesn't have that bad a ring to it. Although Hikari Takaishi sounds better." TK was only teasing her, but that's all Kari had ever wanted: to be Hikari Takaishi.

"I have to go now, TK. More wedding preparations, I'm afraid."

TK released her, but looked longingly after her as she walked away. "Kari!" She turned questioningly. "Can you sneak free tomorrow? I want to spend the day with you."

A ghost of a smile played on Kari's lips. "I'll see what I can do. Meet me back here at 2?"

"It's a date." Kari set off for her house, wishing tomorrow would last forever.

* ~ * ~ *

Kari stood at the proclaimed spot the next day, anxiously awaiting TK's arrival. _There's only so much time I can stay away for. Doesn't he know that? Why isn't he here yet?_

Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and a deep, masculine voice hissed, "Give me all your money."

"Here, take it," she whispered into his hand, reaching to empty her pockets. That's when she heard the familiar laugh and she spun around to see TK's impish blue eyes. "You little creep!" she exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

TK's only response was to laugh harder, and Kari eventually laughed with him. "You're face was priceless," he told her truthfully. 

"Oh, come on. What are we going to do today?" Kari asked, trying to change the subject.

TK straightened up, suddenly serious. "You leave that to me, young lady. I have this day planned to a T. Let's start with the Boardwalk."

_My last trip there as a single woman_, Kari thought. _Next time I go, I won't be able to flirt anymore._ She'd never really flirted before at the Boardwalk, but she'd always had the ability to do so if the opportunity ever arose.

Roller coasters were Kari's favorites, so they did them all. Once or twice, Kari found herself clinging to TK's arm. He never minded, if he noticed at all, but the contact was enough to send Kari blushing every time. 

TK won her a huge stuffed teddy bear that the vendor had promised to hold until they went back for it. He'd even volunteered to hold it overnight, which they decided to do. Kari failed to notice how longingly he'd looked after her, being too entrapped by TK to even care.

They exited the Boardwalk giggling and Kari asked, "What next?"

TK had the most mischievous grin on his lips. "Well, now. You're still single until tomorrow, so I decided dancing was in order. It's about the only other thing I can think of to do that's not expensive or an all-day event. Then, we'll go to the park and watch the sun set, and then you'll be turned back to your mother and fiancé."

"It sounds great, TK. You've gone to so much trouble for me. How can I ever thank you?"

As they walked, TK smiled. "Name one of the kids after me, okay?"

She smiled back. "Can do."

Kari had never danced so much as she did that night. There were many guys lined up to dance with her, but she never got around to most of them. TK was her main partner, though he too was a hot prospect. They fast danced, slow danced, sat on the sides and laughed as everyone else did the chicken dance and the electric slide.

Right before the last dance of the evening, Kari turned to TK and said, "TK, this has been one of the best days of my life. Thank you so much for this. I… I'm going to miss this after I get married. Gregory's an important man. There won't be anymore fun after this. All business parties and such."

TK couldn't help but make a face. Kari laughed. She knew her best friend hated formal gatherings. In fact, she wasn't even sure he was coming tomorrow. "Will you be there tomorrow, TK?"

He smiled. "You just looked out into the audience and I'll be there. I'm always there, you remember that. But I won't be dressed up nice, mind you."

"I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," she teased sweetly.

A slow song started, and TK led Kari onto the dance floor. "I wish this wasn't happening, TK. I wish I wasn't getting married. But if I wasn't, we wouldn't be spending this time together, so I guess it's a mixed blessing."

TK held her close to his heart and they swayed and turned slowly. "I'm definitely going to miss this with you, Kari," he told her. "It's always the best time of my life."

"There are so many memories," she agreed, resting her head on his chest. And her thoughts traveled, traveled back to days in the digital world, where fear had ruled their lives. Fighting Piedmon, TK protecting her, solemnly making vows to Sora to save her. TK trying to get her to keep moving, even while Piedmon pulled him down. At age 11, TK saying he cared about her. TK risking his life to save her from the Dark Ocean. TK telling Davis off that last time before they all grew up. 

Years had passed, but TK still protected her. He would have sold his soul to stop her from crying, stop anything from hurting her. _What the hell is that feeling? _her brain questioned. And her heart answered, _It's love, silly. TK's the one who should be facing her at the alter tomorrow, in blue jeans and a sweat shirt, like he's facing her now. _

Kari broke down then, sobbing into his strong chest, a chest that had seen many of Kari's tears in the past and didn't want her to cry anymore. "What's wrong?" TK whispered, holding her close. The song was ending and people were moving around again.

"Let's go to the park, TK. I think I need some fresh air."

* ~ * ~ *

TK was worried about his best friend. This marriage was going to be too much for her. He'd be surprised if she didn't have a nervous breakdown by the end of the first month. Or at least by the first kid.

"What's wrong, Kari?" he asked again after they arrived at the park. Kari was still crying, harder now.

"TK, I don't want to marry Gregory tomorrow. I'm sure he could take good care of me, but I don't love him. What the hell is marriage without love?"

TK was silent. What could he really say to that? He knew she was right. "What's love, Kari?" he finally wondered. 

There's a point in everyone's life when they have to answer that question. Kari never figured on having to explain it to TK, but she didn't hesitate. "Love is that feeling of never letting go. Love is always knowing they'll be right beside you, protecting you. Love is always being there to protect or comfort, no matter what."

TK was quiet for a long moment, pondering. If that was love, what was friendship? Or were they really the same thing, one on a more intimate level? "Hikari?" She turned to face him, surprised to hear her real name used. "I think… no, I _know_ that I love you. I want to be the one you marry tomorrow, not Gregory. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It took me my whole damn life to realize it, but I want to have the rest of it to enjoy it. Hikari, say no to him. We can get away from this, go someplace. I may not be wealthy like Gregory, but I can support you. I promise I will."

"TK," Kari gasped. It was everything she'd always wanted to hear –- at exactly the wrong time. "TK, you have no idea how much I want to say no. But I can't. I'd never be able to face my family again. They'd disown me. Then what?"

TK stared her in the eye before he muttered, "We'll have each other. That's what." He rose to his feet and dusted himself off, looking at her as a small child looks at a toy he cannot have. "Hikari, whatever you choose tomorrow, I'll be there and I'll stay with you. You know which way I want you to choose. But I'll always be your friend, Kari. No matter what." He kissed her hand formally and walked her home in silence.

"I had fun tonight, TK," she told him when they arrived at her door. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and walked inside, not giving him the chance to reply.

* ~ * ~ *

Kari stood in her gown, staring down the long aisle to the alter. Her maid of honor, Sora Tachenouchi, gave her a small smile of encouragement as she began the walk that most people dream of. Kari stumbled a little towards the end, causing some small chuckles. As she scanned the crowd, she saw TK leaning against the door frame, just as she pictured him, in blue jeans and a sweatshirt. He grinned at her characteristically and gave an inkling of a wave. 

She faced her soon-to-be husband, who she had never seen before. He was rather attractive, with glimmering red hair and deep black eyes. He had a muscular build and he was about 5 inches taller than Kari. His smile was kind, but pained. He didn't want to be here either. Kari knew the feeling.

She didn't listen to the minister. All she heard was Gregory's forlorn voice saying, "I do."

Then there was a pause. Kari knew it was her turn to say it, to seal them in marriage. Then she knew what she must do. "I… I can't. I'm sorry, Gregory. I'm in love with someone else."

TK's smile radiated from the back. Kari met it and returned it as he made his way to the front. "I'm marrying someone today," the minister announced, at the same time as Kari's mother yelled, "What's the meaning of this, Hikari?"

"Marry us, Reverend," TK instructed, joining Hikari, just the way she'd pictured it.

"Takeru, this isn't a joke," Ms. Kamiya scolded.

He gave her a serious look. "No, ma'am, it isn't. That's why I'm up here."

And when the words, "You may kiss the bride," were said, TK and Kari shared their first kiss of many, sending spasms of passion down their backs.

* ~ * ~ *

TK and Kari kept contact with Gregory after the wedding. He turned out to be a really nice guy, but not Kari's type at all. He went back to the girl he'd been forced to leave, one Miyako Inoue from the Digidestined days. Eventually they married. 

Ms. Kamiya stopped speaking to her daughter and son-in-law, but Tai and their father still kept in touch. Kari missed her mother very much, but that was price to be paid for true love.

TK and Kari celebrated the birth of their first child on the same day as their one year anniversary. They marked the day as one of remembrance and memories, as well as the dawning of a new era.

Kari and TK never lost the innocent passion in their relationship. Every kiss was like the first, some shorter, some longer. The day before every anniversary they went to the Boardwalk, dancing, and to the park. Then they came home to a son that loved them and friends that would never leave them. And they were happy. After so much pain and struggle, they were finally happy.

A/N - That's it. Written in two short hours, proofread for a few days, here it is for you. One anniversary fic with all the trimmings. On a strong flash of inspiration it was completed in time and due to be posted. Please review. As I always say, flames allowed, criticism appreciated, and compliments worshipped.

**__**

"You've got to be original because if you're like somebody else, what do they need you for?" – Bernadette Peters 


End file.
